On a beautiful afternoon, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $9.31 each and baskets of watermelons for $9.33 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of watermelons. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the watermelons. Price of oranges + price of watermelons = total price. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $18.64.